


Oh Captain

by warriorgramma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorgramma/pseuds/warriorgramma
Summary: Rex usually gets fed up with the healing ward and their incompetent medical droids, but today he was in for a pleasant surprise. Rex/Ahsoka





	

Captain Rex winced as the medical droid prodded the large gash on his thigh. The last trip to Malastare had been less than merciful on his troops. A mission to fish out the last of the Dug crime lords resulted in much of the 501st becoming mere chew toys to the patrolling nexu.

"Yow! What the hell are you doing?!" The clone snapped angrily at the medical droid as he dug a very long and very sharp metal rod into his thigh.

The droid sighed. "Sir, I'll never be able to fix you up if you don't stop moving."

Rex glared at the medical droid. "I'll never be able to fight again if you keep shoving foreign metal objects into my bleeding thigh!"

"Fine, sir. We'll do it your way. I'll be back in a moment." With that, the droid threw back the heavy curtain that separated the medical station from the rest of the healing ward and rolled towards the medical supplies cabinet.

Rex grunted in frustration. He was just about ready to blow the ward off altogether until something caught his eye.

Across the room was a station with its curtain only partially drawn. Commander Ahsoka Tano, her back to him, was sitting on a small metal table. She had her arms crossed in an almost self-protecting manner and was arguing with another medical droid.

"I told you, I'm fine! It's only a scratch. I'm a Jedi. This kind of injury is nothing."

"Ma'am, please. Nexu scratches are notorious for being painful, deep, and infectious. We have to treat it."

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, but be quick." She uncrossed her arms and looked a bit hesitant. After a few moments she pulled her top off.

Rex's eye widened as he watched the topless commander shift uncomfortably on the table. _She was slashed across the chest,_ Rex thought to himself. Suddenly, his brain switched from 10-year-old-obedient-soldier-mode to 20-year-old-curious-man-mode and he came upon a new realization of how smooth and defined Ahsoka's back looked...

 _No! No! No!_ Rex mentally punched himself. _She's your commanding officer! And you're peeping on her her like some sort of sicko!_ He averted his gaze and felt his face flush in embarrassment. Yet some kind of unknown force ( _The dark side, probably,_ Rex assured himself.) pulled the captain's eyes back towards the adjacent medical station.

"Can we please get this over with?" Ahsoka swung her legs and tapped her fingers impatiently as the medical droid poked and prodded her gash with various instruments. Her back rose and fell with her breathing and her hips moved ever so slightly with each swing of the leg.

Rex's hand twitched as he thought about what it would feel like to run it down Ahsoka's curved orange back. Or to feel the subtle motion of her hips against his. Or to feel those long fingernails dig into his skin. He was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to push her down on that table and kiss her. The clone grabbed his head in frustration, trying to shake the impure thoughts from his head. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Rex felt a new emotion overpower him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. It made the pit of his stomach grumble in a way that, while was completely new, wasn't entirely unpleasant. All he knew was Ahsoka was definitely the cause of it.

"Sir?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Rex trumbled from the bed he was sitting on, startled by the medical droid who was standing over him with a handful of medical supplies. He laid sprawled on the healing ward floor and started waving his arms in frantic defense. "I-I was, I mean, I was just..."

"Rex?" The captain paled as he saw Ahsoka, her top now returned, rush towards him. She bent down to his level, a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright, Rex? You look a little pale." She glanced down at his blood-soaked pant leg and gasped. The Togruta placed a supporting hand on the clone's non-injured thigh. "Oh captain, I think you've lost too much blood!"

Rex glanced at her hand placement. "Believe me, Commander," He said with an embarrassed smile. "There's plenty of blood down there."


End file.
